Tragedy
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: When Andy responds to a call tragedy strikes because it its home. Andy will do anything to put this case to rest. Warning character death. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, I just borrow their characters and manipulate them in any way I seem fit.**

**Summary: When Andy responds to a call tragedy strikes because it its home. Andy will do anything to put this case to rest. Warning character death.**

**A/N: I think I am going to make this a one shot. I have had this idea for awhile. I finally decided to write it down. Thank you for reading I hope you leave a review.**

**_Tragedy _**

Parade had just ended for the morning and Andy was riding alone. She didn't really mind it either. She grabbed herself a coffee and the was headed for her cruiser when Sam calls, "McNally."

She turns and says, "What can I do for you Swarek?"

Sam replies, "I see you are riding alone today."

"Checking up on me now." Andy states.

Sam mentions, "I like to know who has my girls back. Stay safe."

Andy counters, "You too." before heading out the door. Almost everyone else had cleared out during their short conversation.

Andy gets into her car and Sam and Gail get into theirs.

Nothing too big happened in the morning. Andy got called to a car accident that was easily cleared and a domestic case that was easily resolved. Andy met with Sam, Gail, Ollie, and Chris at their favorite spot for lunch. After lunch they were back on patrol.

Andy had stopped to get gas hating the person that last drove the cruiser when the radio came live. "We have a break in at 72153 Adams street and Harbor drive. Apartment 44. Neighbor called it in says she heard possible gunshots."

Andy replies, "1502 responding." she turns on the sirens and lights and begins driving there. She knew the address sounded familiar. Way too familiar. Then it hit her. That was her dads place.

Andy goes a little bit faster than she was already going. She pulls onto the scene first and gets out of her car. She runs from her car up the four flights of stairs. When she enters the apartment she could tell that there had been a struggle. The coffee table was turned over, the couch cousins were out of place. She then saw her dad lying on the kitchen floor. As much as she wanted to rush right over to him she had to clear the apartment first. She proceeded to the bedroom with her gun raised. She checked the closet and the bathroom. The rest of the apartment was clear.

Andy goes back over to where her dad was lying. She reached for her radio and says, "1502 on scene. Apartment is clear, rush a medic."

Andy went to grab plastic bags and cloths. She started applying pressure to her dads shoulder.

Andy hears crackle in the radio but Andy tuned it out. Oliver and Chris arrived on the scene. And went up the stairs.

Oliver calls, "McNally, you here?"

Andy answers, "Over here." holding back tears as best she could.

Andy continued talking to her dad, "You need to stay awake. Help is almost here. Tell me about anything. Just keep your eyes open."

Tommy says, "Andy, serve and protect, for me. I love you." then he fades off.

Oliver and Chris rounded the corner and saw Andy kneeling applying pressure to the victim's gunshot wounds. They also then saw who the victim was. It was Tommy McNally.

Oliver orders, "Dias, go down stairs and get the tape. This is a crime scene. Only EMS is allowed up."

Chris runs out as Oliver pulls out his phone and dials Frank Best's number. After a few rings Frank answers.

Oliver says, "Frank."

"What can I do for you Oliver?" Frank questions.

Oliver replies, "Tommy McNally was shot in his apartment this afternoon."

Frank asks, "How bad?"

"It is bad. From the looks of it he took 2 gsw's to the left shoulder." Oliver states.

"Oh god. Does Andy know?" Frank asks.

"She was the first responder. She is the one applying pressure." Oliver adds.

"I will meet you at the hospital." Frank says before hanging up and going to get in his car.

The EMT's rushed into the apartment. Andy waited for their signal before lifting her hands off of him and following them out.

Andy arrived at the hospital and immediately went to the waiting room. The others at 15 division one by one heard the news and all headed for the hospital. Sam goes to sit next to Andy and says, "Andy."

She doesn't acknowledge that he said anything. She just kept looking down at her bloody hands. Her father's blood.

Ollie nudges Sam. He follows Ollie over to the corner. Oliver says, "She has been like that since I got here. Chris and I arrived on scene about 5 minutes after Andy. She was applying pressure. If Tommy doesn't make it, she is gonna blame herself."

"How long has he been in there?" Sam questions.

"Close to 5 hours now." Ollie replies.

About an hour later a doctor came through the doors and says, "McNally."

Andy gets up and walks towards the doctor. When the doctor came through the door and said McNally everyone's head shot up as they watched the interaction between the doctor and Andy.

The doctor begins, "I am Doctor Pierce. You should follow me."

Andy speaks, "Just tell me straight up. Did he make it?"

The doctor signals for Andy to follow him to some seats on the other side of the waiting room that was mostly empty.

Pierce says, "You father flatlined twice on his was over here. He sustained two gunshots wounds that both punctured his heart. I went in and did everything I could to repair the damage, but I was unable to fix the heart. It was amazing that he survived as long as he did."

The doctor begins to walk away when Andy says, "Is there any papers I have to sign for the autopsy or to have his body released?"

"This can wait. We don't have to do this now." Pierce states.

"I'd rather do it now." Andy replies.

Pierce hands her some papers that Andy skims then signs. He takes her to see the body. Andy broke down it tears as she held his hand. She worried about him when she was younger and he was still on the job. This could happen to anyone one of them everyday. Now that her dad was no longer on the job she thought she wouldn't have to worry as much.

Andy kisses his hand then says, "Goodbye dad." as she turns around and walks away. The doctor leads her back out the doors near the empty side of the waiting room. Andy wipes the tears from her eyes as she walks up to Best.

Andy says, "Can I have a word with you outside?"

Frank leads the way and the two of them walk outside.

Andy states, "He didn't make it."

Frank puts his hand on Andy's shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss, Andy. I know this must not be easy for you. I want you to take some time off."

"I can't be in there when you tell them." Andy adds.

Frank comments, "Go on. I will handle it."

Andy begins to walk away and Frank walks back inside. It was times like these he hated to be the one in charge. Frank says, "Listen up everyone. Tommy McNally, was shot in his apartment today. His daughter was the first responder. He wasn't so lucky to make it out alive. I want everyone back at the station so we can regroup and figure out what needs to be done to find who did this."

Andy walked into her apartment and kicked off her shoes. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and looked in the fridge for something to eat.

The next day arrived and Andy awoke to a knock on her door. She just ignored it. The knocked continued and then was followed by Gail saying, "Andy if you don't open this door I will knock it down."

Andy was on her feet then replies, "Okay, okay I'm coming." She opens the door to see Gail and Traci standing there.

Gail comments, "You look like crap."

"Good morning to you too." Andy replies.

Traci speaks, "We wanted to see how you were doing. After you got the news, you kinda hurried out of the hospital."

Andy mentions, "Wasn't feeling like talking. I told Best and he said he would take care of informing you all."

Gail finally was able to push Andy aside and walked through the doorway. Traci followed her.

"You were drinking." Gail states.

"That's usually what people do after someone dies." Andy states.

Traci adds, "We brought some food. You should really eat something. Chris and Dov said they would come by at lunch."

Andy mentions, "You guys should get going before your late for parade."

They turn and head for the door when Gail stops. "If you need anything at all call us."

Gail and Traci change quickly and slip in the back just as Frank was entering the parade room. Before heading to the front he turns to Gail and Traci. "Did you two get a chance to stop by Andy's?"

Gail says, "Yeah, we dropped off some food and told her to call us if she needed anything."

"How's she doing? Frank asks.

"As well as can be expected. She is not saying much." Traci adds.

Frank nods and then heads to the front. He begins, "By now you all know the McNally's dad Tommy McNally was shot at last night in his apartment. He was rushed to the hospital but didn't make it. When a cop dies we feel like there is a hole within us. We feel as though everything moves in slow motion. But right now whatever we are feeling needs to be pushed to the side because there is a killer out there. The person responsible for Andy's pain right now and this feeling is still out there. So here is where our heads need to be. Barber, Nash, Peck, Dias, and Williams. I want you to go over to Tommy's. Go over every inch of the place. Anything that could lead to his killer. Everyone else I want you chasing down every lead. Tommy is one of our own." And with that said Frank walked out.

Barber was heading up this investigation. He and the others headed over to Tommy's apartment which was still taped off. They began going through everything to come up with any type of lead. Barber orders, "Look and see if he kept a gun here."

Traci replies, "Andy says that he has one. Tommy likes to go to the beach and just shoot."

They went through every inch of the place but didn't turn up a gun.

Andy was at her apartment when there was a knock on the door. She grabbed her knife that her dad gave her and went to look who it was. She didn't see anyone. She opened the door and there was an envelope sitting there. She picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a case file. Her dad was meeting with someone. Andy walked inside, changed into a tank top and jeans. She grabbed her jacket and the envelope then headed for the station.

When she arrived she immediately ran into Ollie, Sam, and Gail. Gail says, "You shouldn't be here."

Andy replies, "This was left at my door 30 minutes ago. I think my dad was working on something."

Barber and Frank come over to where she was standing. She hands the envelope to Frank. Andy adds, "It appears to be some kind of prostitution case. Whatever it is, if the guy my dad was closing in on knew, it was worth killing over."

Frank whispers to Jerry, "Take her to your office. Figure out what she knows."

Jerry says, "Andy, let's go to my office. I promise you we will figure this out."

Andy follows Jerry to his office and takes a seat in front of his desk. "I knew my dad was working on something because I got a glimpse of it when I was over three days ago. There was a file on the counter. He was meeting with someone by the name of Sheila. I think she was a prostitute that he was helping get away from her john and off the streets. I think they had a plan in action to pay him off."

Jerry asks, "Does your dad keep any guns at his house?"

"Yeah, two of them. One under the mattress and the other in the lock box." Andy mentions.

Jerry replies, "We didn't recover a weapon." Jerry reveals the lock box. We couldn't get this open. We have been trying for hours.

Andy pulls out her keys and sticks one in the lock. After she turns it she lifts the lid to reveal one of her dad's guns.

Andy says, "The killer probably has the other gun."

"How would we contact Sheila?" Jerry asks.

"If my dad followed his pattern it would be in that file somewhere. Probably since he is no longer required to keep case numbers, that number there is her number." Andy explains point to the file.

Just then at the front desk there was a girl demanding to speak with Tommy McNally. The officer at the desk didn't know what to do. He looked around and saw Sam. The officer says, "Swarek, she is insisting on speaking with Tommy."

Sam mentions, "Let her through."

The officer presses the button to allow the door to open. Sam escorts her to a meeting room then knocks on Jerry's door. Sam says, "There is a girl here insisting on speaking with Tommy."

"Where's she at?" Jerry questions.

Sam adds, "Meeting room 1."

"Thanks." Jerry responds. After Sam leaves Jerry asks, "Are you going to be able to work this case with me?"

"I'm good. I'll do anything." Andy adds.

Jerry gets up and then Andy follows. Jerry goes into the room and sits down across from the girl. Andy stands behind Jerry. Jerry begins, "I am detective Barber. Is there something we can help you with?"

The girl says, "The name is Sheila. Tommy was suppose to help me get this john off the street. There was suppose to be an exchange last night. Tommy would give Elliot the money and he would leave Toronto. But last night Tommy doesn't show and now he is still out there and more dangerous than ever. I need to speak to him. He told me if I was ever in trouble to come here and talk with a girl named Andy. Tell her everything and she would help."

Andy asks, "Do you know where Elliot is?"

"He will be at Cherry Beach tonight through the weekend. But I need to get into contact with Tommy. Can you try calling him because he's not answering my calls." Sheila explains.

Andy says, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Tommy was killed last night. He was shot in his apartment."

"I'm sorry. I really am. He was a stand up guy. Was doing everything he could to sort out this situation." Sheila mentions.

"I know. That is just who he is...was." Andy says, "I am his daughter and if he thought that you were in danger he was probably doing anything thinkable to work this out."

"I know." Sheila mentions.

Jerry comments, "Sheila, if we don't make an arrest tonight, we will put you in protective custody until this matter is resolved. I will have an officer get you some food and keep you company."

Andy and Jerry exit. Jerry orders, "If you are coming, go get into you uniform. I'll gather the others in the parade room."

Andy quickly changes and then slips into the back of the parade room as Jerry was explaining the new found lead.

Once everything was settled they headed for Cherry Beach. They got out of their cars. Jerry and Andy were at the front door. Sam and Gail at the back. The others were surrounding the building and ready to follow.

Andy counts, "1,2,3." then Jerry kicks open the door in sync with the back door. Jerry and Andy go up each taking a room. Jerry calls, "Clear."

Andy hears several clears called over the radio. She opens the door to the room she was searching and saw a man. He says, "McNally, I'm glad you came."

Andy says, "Put the gun down and don't move."

"He was so much fun to kill. I couldn't resist Cheery Beach knowing it was your dads favorite." The man says. By this point Jerry had joined her.

Andy repeats, "I mean it put the gun down." Andy waits a second before saying, "Do it now or I'll shoot."

The man thought about his options for a moment and then places the gun on the table. Jerry goes in and grabs the gun and passes it to Andy and then cuffs the man.

Andy comments, "This is his other gun."

They arrive back at the station and Jerry does the simple interrogation. The gun was in fact Tommy's and matched the bullets they pulled from him. It was a shut case. They were able to send Sheila home for the night now that she was safe and Elliot was behind bars.

The next day was the day of Tommy's funeral. Andy dressed that day in her formal blues. Traci and Jerry came by her place to drive her to the church. They could tell that she had been crying.

When they pull into the parking lot Traci takes Andy's arm. The procession begins with Andy and Traci followed by several of her friends as well as several of Tommy's friends. Andy takes her seat next to Traci and Sam. She looks at the coffin that was covered by the Canadian flag. Then beside it was a picture of Tommy. Andy couldn't believe all that had transpired in the last 48 hours.

There were several speakers who went up. Some were fellow officers that he had worked with. There were a few white shirts who even said something. Then it was Andy's turn. She probably had the most important speech of all. She was his daughter. His closest family. That is why they saved her for last.

_Andy speaks, "Tommy McNally was my father. He was on the force for 30 years before he retired. When I was a teenager everyday I imagined the worst that could happen. When he retired I never thought that this would happen now. But it is our occupational hazard right? Any second of any day one of us could be injured in the line of duty and sometimes there is nothing you can do to save you partner, your friend, your family member. You try everything you know how but it's not good enough. You think back if you hadn't taken those 5 minutes to clear the room would it have made the difference between life and death. The truth is we will never know the answers but we have to believe that we did everything right. Everything our training told us to do. That our instincts were right even if it didn't end well. Tommy died an honorable cop. He died trying to protect a girl in a bad situation. Everything I knew about being a cop didn't prepare me to run into my father's apartment and seeing him bleed to death. And nothing on this jobs prepares you to lose the only family you have left. I became a cop because I wanted to help people like my father did. He helped many people while he was on the job and even though he was off the job he was still trying to help someone. And standing here today I don't think he would have done one thing differently. If he could help someone he would have done anything in possible. So I speak to you his family and friends what Tommy said to me as he spoke his last words only then hoping those wouldn't be his last. He said to Serve and Protect for him. He knew he wasn't going to make it. And I couldn't be anymore proud to have been his daughter. I only hope that I can be half the cop he was."_

When Andy stepped away from the microphone there wasn't a dry eye in the room. She had given up trying to hold back her tears yesterday. A few guys came to the front and lifted the coffin onto their shoulders. Everyone began to make their way to the burial site, to the grave where in just minutes her father would be buried. When they got there the guys placed the coffin on the ground next to the hole. They removed the flag from atop the coffin and began to fold it. The one left holding the the flag walked over to where Andy was standing.

"Officer McNally, I am deeply sorry for your loss. I can only attempt to express my deepest regret and know that it will never be good enough. Tommy was an excellent cop and a dedicated one at that. Please take his flag and with it remember the many lives your father saved. He will be deeply missed." The officer says handing her the flag.

Andy took the flag and put it to her chest. Andy crossed one of her arms over it holding it to her chest. The guys then picked up the coffin once again. They placed the coffin in the hole. Moments later the hole was filled in.

The Chaplin speaks, "We have mistakes, and we have our faults, and God knows some of us have more than our share, but when danger threatens and duty calls, we go smiling to our funeral. Retired, Detective Tommy McNally, may you rest in peace and watch over the rest of our cities great officers."

He looks at Andy to say some closing words, "Tommy does not end here. But yet he lives on through us. Through me. As brothers and sisters in blue it is our job to serve and protect. And that is exactly what Tommy died for. We know the risk of this job every single day and yet we keep doing it for our fallen conrad's. May they all rest in peace and keep us safe."

After that the funeral had officially ended. Some of the officers left because they had to return to work. And some of the others, some of Andy's friends hung around with her. Andy knelt down in front of her dad's grave. Ollie says, "It was a beautiful service."

Chris adds, "Great turn out too."

Gail kneels next to Andy then mentions, "My mom said she was putting in a recommendation for your dad to be added to the wall of honor. Which means it will for sure happen."

Andy looks to Gail, "Thank you."

Chris says, "We can stay here all day if you want."

Jerry agrees, "Anything you want."

"He was your training officer right?" Andy comments.

Jerry agrees, "Yeah, best of the best. I owe him everything. He taught me everything I know."

Andy perks up a little, "I know. He likes...liked you too. Anyone that he mentioned to me when I was a teen means they were real good. Dad didn't say anyone's name unless they were good. That is why I asked Best to put you on the case instead of some other hot shot Detective. I knew you would stop at nothing to find who did this. So thank you."

"I made sure Tommy got credit for this one." Jerry comments.

Andy gets up and brushes the dirt off her pants. "I just can't do this." She says beginning to walk away from the others.

Sam puts his cover back on his head then begins to follow her. He calls, "Andy, you don't have to do this alone."

"I just need some time to figure things out." Andy replies with her back turned.

"Talk to me." Sam says.

Andy takes a deep breath then signals towards his truck. He puts down the back and they sit down. Andy says, "When I went into his apartment, I didn't want to be there. His life was in my hands and I just wanted to believe that it did anything to help. All I know is that I'm alive and he's dead and it doesn't feel right to bury my own dad like this. Doctor's couldn't help him,there was nothing anyone could do."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Sam states.

"I am here holding the flag that was on my father's coffin not too long ago. Yet it doesn't feel real. This can't be right. All I can think about is the blood on my hands. My heart was pounding so fast. You always say don't over think it. So this time I didn't. A few seconds after I heard the address over the radio I sped up even faster. I ran up the four flights of stairs. I saw the door was slightly ajar. It appeared to of been forced open. My dad was lying on the floor in the kitchen. My gun was drawn as I searched the apartment, everything was clear. So I went over to my dad. I grabbed plastic bags and towels and applied pressure." Andy explains.

Sam replies, "Sometimes we do everything right and it still doesn't turn out all okay, but that's the job. And you have to decide if you can still do that. I know you have been through a lot. I am here if you wanna talk."

Andy comments getting up, "I know I just need to walk for awhile." walking away from the parking lot.

Andy wasn't sure where she was going. She ended up at Cherry Beach which was only five miles away. She had been holding the flag against her heart since the officer handed it to her. Andy stayed there for a few hours just sitting in the sand.

The others has walked away from the burial site. Most of them ended up at the penny. Ollie was already drunk but still forming somewhat coherent thoughts asks, "How is McNally holding up?"

Sam answers, "She can't stop thinking about if there was something different she could do. She can't get the image of her dad dying out of her head. But who can blame her. She just lost the only person she never thought would leave her."

Ollie comments, "Don't be the next."

"She's grieving. Don't let her push you away. And don't her do anything stupid." Gail comments.

Sam asks, "Like what?"

"Like quit the job that her dad died because of." Gail adds.

Andy walked into the penny at sat at the end of the bar. She says, "Can I get a few shots of your strongest stuff."

Moments later she was downing shots.

**REVIEWS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. I can't believe all the follows and favorites I have gotten. Look out for my other stories. Enjoy. **

**_Chapter 2_**

It had been a week since Tommy was killed. Sam and Andy were still going strong. Well as strong as you could be when your girlfriend didn't want to talk at all really. Best had given her two weeks off. Andy had been doing a lot of thinking. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Everything felt different. She couldn't exactly call her dad up for lunch or dinner anymore. Andy was sitting on her couch drinking a glass of wine when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id. It was Sam. She figured she better answer it before he began to worry. "Hello." Andy answers.

"I'm not going to be able to come by till later. I got pulled into a case." Sam says.

Andy comments, "Yeah that's fine. I'll call Traci or the guys."

"Okay,don't wait up." Sam adds.

"Alright, see you later." Andy replies then hangs up the phone.

Andy went back to her glass of wine and began looking through a few of the boxes that she had packed up from her dads place. She noticed one thing in the box. It was a small box wrapped in pretty blue paper. She took it and went back to the couch. The tag on it said, "_To Andy. This is to make up for all the birthday's I missed out on because I was working a case or too drunk to remember. I know it's not for a few more months but I hope this will begin to make up for it."_

Andy starts to unwrap the box. It is a jewelry box. When she opens the box it is a sliver necklace that said _Copper _on it. Andy flipped it over an inscribed on the back was _McNally. You'll always be one. _

Andy immediately put it on and tears began running from her eyes. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Andy wipes the tears from her eyes and goes to she who it is. Andy opens the door and sees Gail standing there.

Gail states, "You weren't answering the phone."

"I guess I didn't hear it. Look Gail I know you are being a good friend and all, but I just wanna be alone." Andy replies.

"I know and that is exactly why I am here because that feeling of just wanting to be left alone won't ever go away if you just stay inside all day. We are going out. Go get dressed. It not up for debate." Gail comments.

Andy sighs then heads for her closet. All she really wanted to do was lay around. She finally decided on a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She took her hair down out of a clip and it formed into waves. Andy brushed a little make-up on. She slipped her boots and jacket on and then came out to where Gail was waiting.

Gail looked at Andy when she came back into the room. Gail says, "You look great."

Andy asks, "So are we going to the Penny?"

Gail adds as they walk out, "We are but there is something I wanted to show you first."

They get into the car. Gail had borrowed Nick's truck. He was already at the Penny with Traci, Dov, and Chris, along with some of the others.

Andy plays around with the radio station and comes to the conclusion that she needs to talk to Nick about his choice in music. Andy finally comes across a station that isn't too bad. Gail comments, "When he picked me up, I turned it on this station and he freaked."

"Sounds about right." Andy chuckles.

They rode in a comfortable silence for awhile when Gail parked the car. Andy opened the door and realized that they were at headquarters for Toronto Police Department.

"Why did you bring me here?" Andy asks.

Gail says, "Just follow me. Please."

Gail said please. She was really determined about what ever this is.

Gail opened the front door and Andy followed her in. She had only been in here a handful of times. They stepped onto the elevator and rode to the top floor.

Gail pulls out a key and opens one of the doors. They walk into the room that was the wall of Honor. Gail takes Andy's arm and pulls her in the direction they were going. "The request was finally accepted today. It will take a few days for them to finish everything and then there will be the ceremony. My mom will probably contact you tomorrow, but they did put in the name plate today.

Andy says, "This is really amazing." looking at the name plate that said _Ret. Detective Tommy McNally- 15 Division._

"Thank you for doing this." Andy states.

Gail counters, "It was mostly my mom and she was glad to do it. Tommy was a great cop."

Andy asks as they walk out, "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what is like to lose someone that I love and I hope I never do. You have been through a lot. You mom left when you were young and then all of a sudden reappeared. Your dad was a cop just like my mom is and it scares the hell out of you that something can happen on the job. And with this happening off the job it is even worse. And that is the short version, but I hope if something were to happen to her or my brother that someone would be there for me." Gail explains as they get back in the truck.

"You won't get rid of us that easy. No matter what hot shot job you are at." Andy replies.

They both walk in and join the other rookies at their table. Andy sits down between Nick and Gail. And begins, "Nick, we seriously got to talk about your music collection."

Nick asks, "What is wrong with my music?"

Andy chuckles, "It sucks."

Traci asks, "Andy is that a new necklace?"

Andy nods her head, "Yeah it's from my dad. I found it along with his stuff. He was planning on giving it to me at dinner that night."

And from there the night went on there were all laughing together and drinking some. Andy actually did feel a little bit better, being around people. The next day she met with Superintendent Peck to go over the arrangements for the wall of honor ceremony. Nothing to fancy. They would put her dad's photo up and then present Andy with his medal of Honor.

The day came for the ceremony. A lot of the same people that were at the funeral were at the ceremony for Tommy to be officially added to the wall of honor. Peck begins, "It comes with great respect that we add another fallen cop to the wall of honor. We are gathered her to remember that one of our own's life was taken to save another."

When she stops speaking two officers come up and screw the picture of Tommy on to the wall right above his name plate. Peck continues, "It comes with great honor and privilege that I get to present Tommy's family, his daughter with the medal of honor. He was retired, and yet was still working to save another's life." When she finished talking Andy stepped up and received the medal. It was placed in a velvet box. Andy shook hands with Peck.

Andy says, "Thank you."

As Andy begins to leave Nick grabs her arm then says, "Andy."

She turns around then says, "Nick."

He replies, "If you wanna talk I'm here."

"I know I know. Everyone says if I wanna talk but that's the thing. I just don't wanna talk."

Nick agrees, "Aright, then let's just walk."

Andy mentions, "Walking I can do."

So the two of them leave the building and begin to walk. Nick comments, "I can't wait to have you back as a partner. They just keep passing me back and forth."

Andy looks down the replies, "Nick, see that is the thing I have been thinking about. All the pain I am feeling happened because of one thing. I don't know if I can continue to do this job because every day I will be reminded of how my dad died."

Nick mentions, "He died a hero. I get it you are scared, don't want this to happen to you. But every day since I started there was no one I would rather of had my back then you. I wasn't there that day, so I don't know what it is like. But here is what I do know. You are a really good cop, a great cop. You go into a scene and know what to do. Giving that up would be a mistake."

"I'm not sure what to do about anything anymore. I'm scared, and the I'm confused. And now I don't anymore." Andy says.

"Have you told Sam any of this yet?" Nick asks.

Andy admits, "No."

Nick takes his fingers and lifts her chin so she was looking at him, "You really should. He knows you better than anyone."

Some how they had walked all they way to her apartment building with out her realizing it. Andy says, "I should go."

Nick calls, "Whatever you do, I'll be behind you 100%."

Andy smiles, "Thanks."

Andy walks up to her apartment and pours herself some wine. A few hours later Sam came through the door. He was carrying a bag of food. After he sat down and the two of them began the eat Andy says, "Can we talk?"

Sam agrees, "Sure."

So Andy went on explaining everything that she had told Nick earlier. Sam thought for a moment the replies, "Nothing you said changes a thing. If you are a cop or not things will still be the same between us."

Andy leaned in and kissed him. What he had really wanted to say was that he loved her.

A few days had passed. It was Andy's first day back. She walked through the doors with her bag over her shoulder. She went to put it in the locker room. She quickly put on her uniform then headed out. She looked up at Frank's office.

Nick comes over to her and whispers, "Have you decided?"

"Yeah, I have. There is something I gotta do." Andy says.

She begins walking towards the stairs when someone grabs her wrist. Sam says, "Andy, I don't know what you are about to do but it doesn't matter, because at the end of the day only one thing matters. I love you."

She takes his hand, "I love you too." she glances over her shoulder. "10 minutes till parade. I gotta go."

Andy lets go of his hand then heads for Best's office. She knocks on the door. After he signals for her to come in Best says, "Take a seat. I've been expecting you."

"You have, sir?" Andy questions.

Frank mentions, "I know you have had a lot weighing on your mind. And your partner that cares about you told me you would be coming."

Andy asks, "What did Collins say exactly?"

"That you may be making the biggest mistake of your life. That because of recent events being a cop scares you to death." Frank comments.

"He cares." Andy states looking down.

Frank asks, "McNally, is what he told me true?"

Andy admits, "I was. I was thinking about giving this up. I came up here with every intention of telling you just that. That was until you told me how honorable my partner can be."

"You have had a difficult few weeks Andy. I can't imagine what you are going through. Something close to hell probably sums it up. Wrong place at the wrong times comes to my mind when I think about how you were the first responder to your dads shooting. However, maybe it was right place right time. You just happened to be close enough to be able to get your dad to the hospital." Frank states.

Andy mentions, "I understand the cost of doing this job. It wasn't until that shift that I really realized it. It's not that he's gone. It's that when you are a cop, you can't stop being a cop."

Frank adds, "And knowing your dad he would do it again. So do I have to inform that room full of Officers down in parade that you won't be joining us?"

"No, you don't. I'd rather be in the wrong place at the wrong time any day. But there is one more thing. My dad's badge. Do you still have it in you drawer?" Andy asks.

Frank turns around and retrieves it from the drawer it had been it since he placed it their while going over her evaluation. Frank says, "Andy, what do you want it for exactly?"

"It was my dad's. I know we agreed I needed my own badge, but now things are different now." Andy says.

Frank looks at the badge in his hand. "Andy, I don't think I could be anymore proud of you for your father. It takes a lot of courage to come up here and say what you were thinking and it takes even more courage and bravery to wear your dads badge."

Andy takes the badge from her pocket and exchanges it with her dad's badge. Moments later he makes the necessary adjustments to McNally's uniform. Andy exchanges a handshake with Frank. They both head down to the parade room.

Andy slips in the back and sits on one of the tables. Frank begins parade going over the necessary information and assignments. When parade has ended and everyone began to file out and begin patrol for the day the rookies pulled off to the side like they always did.

Nick comments, "It's great to have you back, Andy."

"I'm glad to be back." Andy replies.

Nick questions, "You really mean that?"

Andy smile at him, "Yeah, I do. Now go get us some coffee."

Chris asks, "What does he mean by that?"

"Nothing." Andy states.

Gail mentions, "It really is great to have you back. Now maybe things can get back to at least somewhere near normal."

"What have I missed?" Andy questions.

Traci adds, "There has been a bit of a gloomy feeling around here ever since your dad passed. And especially with you taking some time that feeling was ever present."

Jerry passes by their group and has to do a double take when he she's the badge number on Andy's shoulder. Jerry calls, "McNally, a word."

The others give her a look and she just shrugs her shoulders and then catches up with him. They were standing around the corner near the parade room, just out of ear shot of the others.

Jerry begins, "It is good to have you back. I see you are using you dad's badge number again."

"You noticed?" Andy asks.

"It would be hard for me not to. I rode with him for the longest time. He only had three rules." Jerry replies.

"Always have his back. Don't forget the coffee. And memorize his badge number. I lived with him." Andy states.

Jerry adds, "I think it is very honorable. Your dad would be so proud of you."

"Thank you. Frank said the same thing." Andy mentions.

"It's true, don't ever let yourself now believe that." Jerry says.

Andy mentions, "I believe things will never be the same, but this way people can at least try to move on. I am just like my dad."

Jerry smiles, "Yeah, you absolutely are and they will begin to notice too."

They part ways and Andy meets Nick at their car. Shift was pretty easy going. A couple car accidents, a domestic case, a few speeders. They even got called to a bank robbery. Nick and Andy got there just as they guys were coming out. The tackled down the three guys.

They got back to the station and booked their guys. Some of the other officers were offering them congratulations on their arrest. Williams calls, "McNally."

"Noelle." Andy replies.

"Great job out there. Guess having your dad's badge gave you a whole new level of confidence." Noelle says.

Andy replies, "I guess it does."

Andy and Nick go to change and agreed to meet at the penny.

When Andy comes out of the locker room Sam was waiting there. He pulls her around the corner into some closet. Andy says, "What about the glass?"

Sam begins kissing her. He replies, "One way."

Andy grabs his neck and begins kissing him back.

About 10 minutes later they exit the room and head for the penny. When he pulls into the parking lot they get out of his truck. Sam takes Andy's hand then says, "I here when it matters."

"I know." Andy responds walking in. Andy takes her spot at the rookie table and Sam goes towards the bar where Ollie and Jerry were seated.

Sam got his drink and turned to look at his girlfriend laughing with her friends. He clinked his glass with Jerry and Ollie. Things would never be back to normal, but then again what was normal really. Things were the way they were and Sam was good with that.

**The End.**

**Review please.**


End file.
